Sonic the hedgehog '06 blazes point of view
by TeamDestruction
Summary: Silver X Blaze is in it and so is Allie X Lightning. whenever only silver is showing on the cut scenes blaze always has another story to tell


A Cats Tale

By C. Allison Granillo

Chapter 1

This World

The story starts with what someone I know once said. This world was devastated before I was born, a harsh, bleak place where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one would answer me directly, but they would always point to the flames. These "flames" they burn away at my world destroying everything in there path coming from an eternal life form we can not truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis. I run over and see my friend a hedgehog named Silver. "Silver!" I shouted out from the distance. "Blaze, what's wrong?!" he replied. "He's appeared again!" I answered.

Silver did a light dash to Iblis's location as I jumped along the burned skyscrapers following him. When we came to Iblis it was an easy battle, Though it picked up a couple of skyscrapers and threw a little bit of flame balls it didn't stop us. "Come on you monster! This time I'll finally stop you!" shouted Silver. After the battle Silver and I saw it fall into it's ashes.

"Looks like we've stopped it for now." I said while watching it. "But it will just rise up from it's ashes again," said Silver doing the same as me. He hit one of the broken walls and said "What's the point of all this? It'll never end!" "Calm down Silver," I said not thinking about what he was going to say next. "Then tell me what I should do, how can we completely destroy Iblis!" I glared at him then turned my head thinking of what he just said. "By knowing the truth of course," a dark eerie voice said behind me. Silver and I quickly turned and saw a black and white hedgehog with no mouth.

"Just like a flower comes from a seed or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin." "Is that really the answer to our problems. Tell me, do you know what it is?" The hedgehog looked down at us with an eerie face I'll never forget. The hedgehog told us to follow him. As we were walking I asked "What's your name?" The hedgehog paused silently. "Mephiles," he replied quietly and continued walking. I had my suspicions. He took us to a computer that surprisingly was not destroyed. "To fix this present timeline you'll have to change the past." "But that's impossible!" Silver doubted. "But with my help you can because I have the power to control time," Mephiles said with a powerful look in his eye. "No way!" Silver exclaimed.

Chapter 2

The Iblis Trigger

"The origin for Iblis is the Iblis trigger. I'll send you back in time to the point where the Iblis trigger was alive," Mephiles said pushing the buttons on the keyboard. On the screen of the computer was some pictures of a beautiful place with dancing women, a princess, trees, and grass. "This is the person to blame." Mephiles showed Silver and I a purple sol emerald inside was some flames and a blue hedgehog. "So that blue hedgehog's the Iblis trigger?" Silver asked. "The Iblis trigger. . . A blue hedgehog," I thought aloud gazing upon the emerald. Mephiles made a purple light around us that caused a slight pain.

I Landed on a beautiful little island with trees and grass etc. "So this is the past. I wonder where Silver is he's pretty insecure when he's alone. Hmm. . . The Iblis trigger. . . A blue hedgehog," I thought as the slight breeze blew on my cheek tufts and my lavender and purple ponytail. Out in the distance was blue water, dolphins, and Orcas. Not a hint of lava or fire. I jumped to an old rock column that was standing on the water. There was a yellow mouse jumping from column to column destroying the one it was last on. "Hmm, a little snack wouldn't hurt," I thought looking at the little mouse go top speed with his little swords. Then it came running with a sonic boom grabbing my paw "hold on," it said with a foreign accent that sounded familiar. I just got curious as he was dragging me along and asked "Do you… know who the Iblis trigger is?" "The Iblis trigger? Um, well I heard that it was a girl named Elise she had Iblis locked inside her when she was a little girl," he said shuddering along his words as he was running really fast. "I was told it was a blue hedgehog but I am not taking the risk of destroying a human on that island over there full of guards."

I made fire come angrily to the hand the yellow mouse was pulling. " You want a battle huh cat? Why not have a battle," he said putting on a ninja mask and black belt taking out a pair of samurai swords. " Forget my creator Allie the cat this is personal," he said doing some clashes with his swords. "Cat vs. mouse eh, sounds great," I said charmingly. Clashes and claws, I broke out a sweat. "You're tough for a mouse, aren't you." "My weaknesses can only be revealed to the one I-" I slashed my claws at him before he can finish his sentence. "I don't care who you can only reveal your weaknesses to. I just want to know your name short stuff," I commanded in a fighting position. "Why should I tell you?! You might search the island trying to destroy me!" " I already have someone I am trying to destroy!" I said trying to stop the fight. "well in that case I'm Lightning, Lightning the mouse," he said holding his tail with his bangs flapping in the wind. "I'm Blaze the cat. It's nice to meet you."

Chapter 3

Is It Right?

"I can lead you to the island," said lightning surprisingly in a nice way. "No thanks it's not like I don't have powers right? But we can go together." I said not thinking of what travel complaints he'll do. But he didn't complain he swerved his tail around and started to fly I grabbed his hands and he flew to a bigger island with beautiful red brick bell towers. I landed and Lightning wasn't there. Walking along the city I saw Silver sitting with his hands in his lap and his white mane all torn up. "Hey Blaze, to kill someone to save the world. . . Is it right?" he said with a soft unsure voice. "you're so naïve," I said rudely, "Whether it's right or wrong I cant really tell, but if we don't take this risk our future will stay the same."

"Yeah, Hey I heard that he was going to Dr. Eggman's base, maybe we can sneak in there." Silver did a light dash to Eggman's base while I was jumping along the buildings, oh the irony. Once we arrived at Eggman's base the ground was shaking. "uh oh, looks like we arrived a little too late," Silver said nauseously. A fifty foot robot appeared from the snowy ground. It was shooting missals at us. "Silver use psychokineeses!" silver had light blue electricity waves around his body the missals got caught in Silver psychokineeses and got thrown back to the robot making ¼ of his legs off. Whenever it got down to ¾ legs it tried a different strategy, lasers. Silver can't grab lasers!!! We screamed and ran around in circles. Silver paused as my rings were popping out. "Blaze follow me!" Silver commanded. So I followed him. As we were running he said "Blaze stop running and absorb the lasers!" I stopped running and absorbed the lasers and pushed it back. The robot fell down all burned up. Silver looked down at a shiny blue thing. "That's a chaos emerald, it turns your thoughts into power, I heard that if you get all seven a miracle is supposed to happen, keep it as a lucky charm," I informed. "Turns your thoughts into power," Silver thought aloud picking it up. We were running back to the island. Then we were finally there Silver and I were heading to the train station. "The Iblis trigger is still following Eggman and I figured his name is Sonic, and by the way Eggman is taking a train," Silver informed. "So that's why we were headed for the train station," I replied. We went into a courtyard full of trains not stopping but there was no one there accept for Sonic the blue hedgehog carrying that princess I saw in the picture. "I knew you'd return you had to!" exclaimed the princess to sonic. Silver fired psychokineeses at them swiftly. "This time there will be no more interruptions!" Silver yelled.

Chapter 4

The Truth Comes Out

Now a black and red hedgehog that looked just like Mephiles just came out of nowhere. He looked at Sonic. Then Sonic put his thumb up and started running. "Mephiles, Why are you getting in my way!" yelled Silver to the other hedgehog. "I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog!" introduced Shadow getting off his knees and crossing his arms. Then Shadow and Silver started fighting. I kept on yelling like someone at a wrestling match going "Hit him in the head!" or "Do a spin kick!". "Can't lose! Not when I'm so close! Gaaah!" silver yelled and started running at shadow. "Chaos Control!" yelled shadow as silver was running at him. Time went slowly except for Shadow. Then Shadow kicked Silver in the back of his head and time continued. "Ooooh that's gonna leave a mark!" I shouted. Silver took out his chaos emerald and so did Shadow. "Don't bother, with a chaos emerald's power I can control time and space," Shadow informed. Silver started running at shadow with his chaos emerald. This is shadow "Chaos" this is Silver "Chaos" this is both shouting "Control!". It sounded like this heh heh "Chaos, Chaos, Control!" They said slamming their chaos emeralds together then dropping them. A portal appeared. "You induced chaos control," said Shadow. "I won't stop, the world needs me," said Silver not yelling. I was board so I started singing Killer Queen by Queen. Silver looked at me like I was crazy. Shadow looked at me then started ignoring me. "Mephiles isn't trying to help create a better future, he's trying to eliminate the past. Follow me if you want the truth."

Silver shrugged and went in the portal. The portal disappeared. "Hey what about me!" I shouted. I started singing Bicycle Race by Queen. I stopped singing as I heard a noise then continued. "Biiiicycle biiiicycle," I sang. Lightning popped out from the bushes doing a cartwheel flip with his samurai swords. I stopped singing. "You didn't think I'd just leave you there did you?" lightning asked. A red cat wearing a Mozzila the Sheltie T-shirt came running through. "Who's the girl who looks somewhat like me?" I asked. "Meet Allie the cat, My creator." "Awesome my favorite character thanks lightning!" said Allie excitedly. "Wow um, I'm sorry I have to wait for silver in the city," I said disappointed.

"That's ok our HQ is in the city," said lightning waiting for adventure. "Come on," said Lightning forcing Allie and me to an old boot. "What's with the old boot?" I asked. "It's not any old boot," said Lightning. "It's a portkey," said Allie continuing Lightning's sentence.

Chapter 5

I Know What To Do

"Grab the boot Blaze," commanded Lightning. Lightning, Allie, and I grabbed the boot. We were spinning horrifically fast. Allie and I coughed up hairballs while Lightning was going "WOOHOO!" I landed on my face in a HQ. Lighting and Allie landed like they were walking on invisible stairs. "It happened to me on my first time," said Allie. I heard Silver's voice. "Sorry I have to leave early," I said disappointed. "That's too bad I'm sorry when everybody else leave's I do this," Lightning said then snapped. A three tailed redwolf started chasing after me. "MROWOWROW!" I meowed horribly escaping the room. I ran to silver. "Come on Blaze and get your fur strait," said Silver grabbing my hand and running to a nearby forest. We saw Sonic in the path and started following him. Sonic stopped to Eggman's Mechs. Silver used psychokineeses freezing the robots and braking them. "So, what's going on?" asked Sonic to Silver. "Circumstances have changed, I need to rescue the princess." Said Silver putting a smile on Sonic's face. They did a high five and started running through ancient ruins with me behind them. We ran and stopped to where the trail ended. Eggman's ship blew up with princess Elise inside. "ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!" shouted Sonic falling to his knees and hit the ground. I was speechless Silver and I looked down in shock. Then Silver popped up his head and said "Wait, there's still a way to change this. If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her!" Said Silver nicely. "I understand," Sonic walked up to silver they both said with their chaos emeralds "Chaos Control!" A portal appeared. "Silver!" yelled Sonic throwing Silver the other chaos emerald. "I can handle this myself, besides you have somewhere to be right?" said Sonic starting a speech. "Y-You," said Silver. "I'll be sure to change Elise's fate and that in turn, should change your future too. Thanks Silver," said Sonic nicely. "Yeah just, save her," said Silver. Sonic winked and went a little bit in the past.

Silver nodded and went in the future with me following him. "I know what to do now, we don't have to change the past." said Silver looking at the emeralds. "So you have a plan?" I said then Silver nodded. We ran all the way to Iblis. "Eternal Sun, the living fame that has been entrusted to the royal family, fall into slumber within my soul Iblis, you cursed flames of disaster. Gaaaaah!" shouted Silver getting flames thrown at him. "No, why wont it accept me as the vessel?" said Silver getting Blasted and tortured holding two chaos emeralds. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Blaze!" Silver shouted. "Hand me the emeralds my soul has already been alit with the flames. I will be accepted," I said grabbing the emeralds crossing my arms in and then out. Nice and softly Iblis went in my soul. "Silver use your chaos control, to stop time, and, seal us in a different dimension," I commanded. "No, I wont do that to you," Silver shouted dramatically. "didn't we already go through this, we agreed to save the world at any price!" I yelled to Silver. "But I wouldn't know what to do, without you! You fought along side me to save the world! You're my friend right?" silver shouted. "You're still so naïve, but, I've always liked that about you," I said quietly and nicely. I crossed my arms and uncrossed dropping the emeralds becoming super Blaze. Floating up to the sky and holding out my hand I said "Good luck Silver." I disappeared into the sky making the dark clouds disappear too. The sun finally shined and it shined on silver defeating Iblis forever. Silver shed a tear.


End file.
